Golden Tribe
The Golden Tribe, also called the Panther Tribe, is a Wakandan tribe formed by the relatives and heirs of Bashenga. History Rulers of Wakanda In the years which predated the creation of Wakanda, several tribes fought against each other for dominion over the Vibranium present in the region. A warrior-shaman named Bashenga received a vision from the panther goddess Bast, which led him to the Heart-Shaped Herb. Becoming the first Black Panther, Bashenga soon united the other tribes, except the Jabari Tribe, under his rule. The country of Wakanda was founded and the family and descent of Bashenga became known as the Golden Tribe. Betrayal in the Family Over the course of a War Dogs assignment, Prince N'Jobu fathered a son with an African-American woman and grew extremely sensitive to the oppression of people of African descent in the United States of America and in the rest of the world. In order to liberate them, N'Jobu plotted with Ulysses Klaue to steal Vibranium from Wakanda so they could provide the oppressed with Vibranium weapons. However, N'Jobu's betrayal was discovered by his brother and King T'Chaka. T'Chaka went to confront N'Jobu to order him to go back to Wakanda to face justice, but N'Jobu denied the accusations and threatened to kill Zuri upon discovering that he had spied on him all along. In order to stop him, T'Chaka felt forced to kill his own brother before leaving. N'Jobu's son N'Jadaka, although theoretically a member of the Golden Tribe of royal extraction, was left behind in Oakland and T'Chaka and Zuri never spoke of him to anyone. A New King Both King T'Chaka and Prince T'Challa journeyed to Vienna in order to attend a ceremony officialising the signing of the Sokovia Accords by some Avengers. However, the Vienna International Centre was attacked by Helmut Zemo, resulting in the death of T'Chaka. The Winter Soldier having been framed for the attack, T'Challa wore the suit of the Black Panther and chased the Winter Soldier for revenge. In the end, T'Challa discovered that Barnes was innocent. He captured Zemo and turned him over to the authorities. Since T'Chaka's death, T'Challa became the new leader of the Golden Tribe. While he and Shuri welcomed Captain America and the Winter Soldier into Wakanda, T'Challa also prepared to be the new King of Wakanda. His incoronation soon took place in the presence of the other known members of the Golden Tribe: Queen Mother Ramonda and Princess Shuri. Despite the Jabari Tribe, led by M'Baku, challenged T'Challa, T'Challa defeated him, resulting in the throne remaining in the hands of the Golden Tribe. Following his incoronation, T'Challa was taken to the Ancestral Plane where he was reunited with his father T'Chaka, asking him for advice regarding his future reign. T'Challa's first challenge as a King came with Ulysses Klaue, who had resurfaced after years of failure from T'Chaka to apprehend him. Knowing that many people, like W'Kabi had grown dissatisfied with the Golden Tribe's inability to capture Klaue, T'Challa decided to go into a arrest Klaue with Shuri, Okoye and Nakia. However, despite their best efforts and the assistance of Everett Ross, Klaue escaped. Return of a Prince Having failed to keep Ulysses Klaue in custody, T'Challa and Shuri returned to Wakanda. Nevertheless, the Golden Tribe soon had another challenge to face as the mercenary Erik Killmonger arrived in Wakanda with Klaue's deceased body. Meeting with the rest of the Golden Tribe in the Citadel's throne room, Killmonger revealed his true identity: N'Jadaka, son of late Prince N'Jobu. As a member of the Golden Tribe of royal blood, N'Jadaka was entitled to challenge T'Challa for the throne of Wakanda, which he did. Another incoronation ceremony was held, and after a violent duel in which Zuri lost his life, T'Challa was seemingly killed by N'Jadaka much to Ramonda's horror. As N'Jadaka was crowned King, the other members of the Golden Tribe Ramonda and Shuri were forced to go into exile to avoid the new King's revenge. Family Conflict Having lost their position within the royalty, Shuri and Ramonda, accompanied by Nakia and Everett Ross, went to Jabari Land, where M'Baku revealed that T'Challa was actually still alive: after falling from the Warrior Falls, he had been rescued by a Jabari fisherman. Thanks to the last Heart-Shaped Herb salvaged by Nakia, Ramonda was able to revive her unconscious son, who decided to retake the throne from Erik Killmonger. While unconscious, T'Challa also returned to the Ancestral Plane and confronted T'Chaka's about his abandonment of N'Jadaka, which had caused Killmonger's attack. T'Challa resolved to end his Golden Tribe's ancestors policy of hiding Wakanda to the rest of the world. While his family was away, Killmonger seized the resources of Wakanda. He notably intended to send Vibranium made weapons all around the world to trigger a global revolution. Despite M'Baku's refusal to help the Golden Tribe, both T'Challa and Shuri returned to Mount Bashenga to face Killmonger while Ramonda remained safe in Jabari Land. T'Challa confronted Killmonger on the field, which soon triggered a battle between the Border Tribe who followed Killmonger and the Dora Milaje who sided with the Golden Tribe. Shuri joined the battle as well, and thanks to the reinforcements of the Jabari Tribe who eventually agreed to support T'Challa, the Golden Tribe was victorious: the Border Tribe surrendered and T'Challa defeated Killmonger during the Duel in the Great Mound. Facing death, Killmonger refused to be healed and chose to have his body thrown into the sea where many African people had died to avoid slavery. T'Challa then returned as the rightful King of Wakanda, with Shuri still at his side. The Golden Tribe then carried on its rule over Wakanda. Knowing that Killmonger's attack was partly a consequence of Wakanda's isolationist policy, T'Challa and Shuri worked to open Wakanda to the rest of the world. Infinity War The Golden Tribe was soon involved in the Infinity War, helping the Avengers to fight against the Titan Thanos. Shuri was tasked with working on safely extracting the Mind Stone from Vision's head while T'Challa gathered his Wakandan Royal Guard, the Border Tribe, the Jabari Tribe and the Dora Milaje to fight against the Black Order and their Outriders. During the Battle of Wakanda, T'Challa valiantly fought against the Outriders, taking down many of them. In the meantime, Shuri worked on Vision's Mind Stone, but she was attacked by Corvus Glaive, forcing her to pause her work so she could defend herself. Glaive ultimately defeated her and Vision escaped. However, although all of Thanos's forces are dealt with, when Thanos personally came, T'Challa was one of the heroes who fought him but was easily defeated. When Thanos used the Infinity Gauntlet with all the Infinity Stones to wipe out half of all life in the universe, T'Challa was among the numerous victims. This left Shuri and her mother Ramonda the only surviving members of the Golden Tribe. Members Current Members * T'Challa * Ramonda * Shuri Former Members * Bashenga † * Azzuri † * N'Jobu † * T'Chaka † * N'Jadaka † Category:Teams Category:Wakandan Tribes